leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galio/@comment-4091261-20181003180513/@comment-4091261-20181005044733
I guess I'll need to start from the very basics then. First off, /100*8 does not equal damage reduction. That 73.04% is only accounting for it's not accounting for the fact that he has an enormous . Every point of increases your effective health against by 1%: (100 + )/100. The 100 is the normal damage you would originally take. So if you had 0 the ratio would be 1. In which you take full damage, the same amount as your original . We call it true damage. So if you have you effectively appear to have more " " than usual because you can take more hits than your original health shows you have. With you effectively have 5.13x your original health. However, since this is realistically reducing entirely, I prefer using hitpoints, because it's the amount of hits you need to take to die. HP includes sustain and shielding. If has 2500 HP, with he has 5.13 MR boost x 2500 HP, which is 12,825 EHP. is necessary to kill if nothing is done to lower the effect of his . Because also affects his tankiness, it also offers its own EHP multiplier, which would scale with his already existing MR boost to create even larger EHP. However, since offers damage reduction, things get a bit more convoluted. The fundamental core of EHP is the amount of HP is actually needed to kill something. Thus it can also be thought of as divisions of how the percentage of damage someone actually can actually chip away. :If someone is only capable of chipping away at someone's HP by 20% of the damage they deal. It would take 5x the effort to actually completely kill that person. 20% + 20% + 20% + 20% + 20% = 100% This is where the formula EHP = HP/damage dealt ratio comes into play. If someone has 1 HP and the enemy can only deal 20% of their damage to this person: 1 HP/0.2 damage dealt ratio = 5 EHP This is the basis of the multiplier we need because 5 can be multiplied to any amount of HP to show how much damage it actually takes to kill this individual. If the person has 2500 HP, it takes 12,500 damage to kill the person. Since offers us the damage it reduces, what we actually want is the damage that an enemy is capable of destroying. So we invert that ratio by subtracting from 100% damage, because 100% damage - 73.04% damage reduction = 26.96% damage dealt. Since 26.96%/100% is the damage dealt ratio we can then find how much it would take to take out 1 HP to reveal the multiplier: 1 HP/0.2696 damage dealt ratio = 3.7 + a whole bunch of smaller decimals that we don't care about cause its as long as this statement EHP So the multiplier to the EHP that offers is 3.7x, this means that when combined with the MR boost: (3.7x boost)*(5.13x MR boost)*HP = EHP 18.981x Resistance Boost * HP = EHP That 18.981 rounds to 19, which is actually what you would get if you included the long stream of decimals that the program LeagueOfLegends.exe actually does, which is where the: 19x HP multiplication is coming from. If you want to transform this back into damage reduction, you simply need to reverse the process. We first want to find the damage taken ratio so that is found by dividing the 1 HP by the 19 damage necessary to kill someone: 1 HP / 19 EHP = 0.05263 + insignificant figures damage taken ratio. And since 0.05263*100% is the damage taken, then we want to subtract this from 100% damage to find damage that would reduced, because: 100% damage - 5.263% damage taken = 94.737% damage reduction. That 94.737% damage reduction rounds to 94.74% damage reduction which is where the 94.74% damage reduction comes from. The still extremely high 92.25% reduction after influence is a result of the ineffectiveness towards the boost. While can penetrate it does not remove it altogether. This means that despite affecting the MR boost ratio significantly, the massive 3.7x boost remains. penetrates . So 40% magic penetration * = . We want to find the new MR boost and only effective magic resistance will boost the EHP. Subtracting the ineffective magic resistance from the total magic resistance we get: - = . Now using this for the adjusted formula to find the MR boost, we get: (100 + )/100 = 3.478 MR boost Using the new MR boost from the penetration of to find the overall Resistance Boost we get: (3.478x MR boost)*(3.7x boost)*HP = EHP 12.8686x Resistance Boost * HP = EHP 12.8686 rounds to 12.9 which is where the 12.9x HP after is coming from. Transforming this to the % damage reduction the brief way given the aforementioned identical operation: 1 HP/12.9 HP = 0.07752 damage taken ratio 0.07752 damage taken ratio * 100% = 7.752% damage taken 100% damage - 7.752% damage taken = 92.248% damage reduction That 92.248% damage reduction rounds to 92.25% damage reduction which is where the 92.25% damage reduction is coming from. These numbers aren't coming from thin air. This is the fundamental algorithm that the code follows. The basis for why this is legal is simply because is an absurdly high amount of . You need to somehow miraculously pull out in your build from completed items that normally only give around . While it may seem like an impossible amount, with , , and , it becomes a feasible value. The level of tankiness this means for at 2500 HP is 47,500 EHP. If the enemy has , 32,250 EHP.